


In the Dark

by Mustachebabs



Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [1]
Category: Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Doppelganger, Gen, Hiking, Movie Night, Non-Linear Narrative, dead-naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The dark doesn't always go bump when it's plotting against you.cw: blood
Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)





	In the Dark

Things are different her last year as a camper. Will is unable to keep up during the hike they insisted in tagging along for and it messes up Penelope’s attempt to set a new hike time record, so she snaps at them and the way down is silent. 

Later that week, Timmy’s blood is all over her hands and overalls. He and his stupid friends had been trying to climb the oldest tree and for what? Some broken bones and a bounty of snacks they’d all bet over? Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._

She scrubs at her hands at the washing area and over the sound of the water, she hears the crack of wood behind her. Penelope could have sworn everyone was back at movie night by now... When she turns, hands still wet, there is nothing but darkness in the woods beyond.

“Whoever is there, cut it out!” Penelope calls out as she wipes her hands on her overalls’ legs and pushes her glasses back up.

There is no response, just her breathing and the running faucet behind her. After a moment, she turns back and turns off the water. Over the squeak of the metal, a rustle of leaves is heard and Penelope’s patience is at an end by now.

“ _Leave me alone!_ ” She yells after turning back towards the woods again.

Again, the woods offer nothing but silence. 

With a huff, she heads to her cabin to change out of the bloody overalls. She doesn’t bother turning the lights on, her roommates are all at movie night still and her trunk is illuminated from the window next to her bed. She changes into shorts and a t-shirt and as she fixes her glasses back on afterwards, there is a figure at her window. 

“Who’s there?” Penelope calls out as she approaches. They are covered in shadow and she can’t make out who it is.

Once she’s at the window, confusion overtakes her. On the other side of the glass is indeed a figure. Someone that looks just like _her_...

Penelope brings her hand up to the glass and the figure does the same. The Penelope on the other side offers her a wicked smile, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to raise. 

The moment ends, as laughter breaks through into the cabin. Penelope watches as the figure disappears when the lights in the cabin turn on and her roommates come flooding in, all laughs and commentary about the movie.

Penelope doesn’t tell anyone what she’d seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment of "fanfic about things that happen behind closed doors". Based on characters from our Sleepaway run, Penelope is a Counselor playbook character, I wouldn't actually trust her with a single camper. The Lindworm thinks she's doing great though.


End file.
